


Kinktober Day 13: The Masked Stranger

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, He has a wonderful night, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masks, Public Sex, Rhys dreams of going to the fancy Hyperion ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys had never heard of the fairy tale Cinderella, but if he had, he would have been more enthusiastic about his plans. He was going to crash the grand Hyperion ball to experience everything it offered.





	1. The Masked Stranger

Everyone knew that the ball at the end of every year was the greatest thing next to Handsome Jack, who hosted them. Rhys had heard about them from passersby who had gone to them just how outrageous and fancy they were. And it made him dream and want and fantasize about what he’d wear and what he’d do. He’d definitely would love to dance with Handsome Jack.

Vaughn scoffed.

“It’s the experience, Vaughn, the  _ whole _ experience!” Rhys dreamed as they ate lunch. “Go to one of his events and you must dance with him! He’s Handsome Jack!”

“Right, dummy, but he’s not going to dance with a man.”

“Well, how do you know?” Rhys stuck his tongue out at Vaughn. But he had a good point. “I suppose I could go in a dress…”

Vaughn snorted. “Those cost more than going as a dude.”

Rhys bit his lip. “I’ll save up. This time next year, I’ll have my very own costume.”

“And get a hundred promotions. That’s what it’s going to take to be invited. You're in janitorial.”

“I… I didn’t say I’d get invited.”

Vaughn leaned in, his eyes wide. “ _ You’re going to sneak into an event just to dance with fuck-face _ ?”

Yvette sat down with them, grabbing bits of food from their lunch. “Sorry I’m late.”

Rhys frowned. “That’s a rude thing to call him, but it’s not just the dancing, it’s the dinner and the food and feeling pampered and special, and  _ then _ the dancing. If I didn’t dance with anyone, it would still be the best night ever.”

“Okay, what did I miss?” Yvette demanded.

“Smart guy over there, wants to break into one of Hand Job’s events an dance with him.”

Rhys glared at Vaughn.

Yvette grunted. “They’re so boring. I always get invited every year, but I hate them.”

Eyes wide, Rhys leaned in. “Give me your invite!”

“What? No! When they go to kill you, they’ll have to find you through me, and I ain’t gettin’ killed because of a boring party!”

“Please! I’d just need as a base! I’ll hack my own identity into it! I just want to go! Please!?”

Rolling her eyes, Yvette threw her hands up. “Fine!”

“Great! Then by this time next year, I’ll have my dress and an invite!”

Yvette eyed him. “They pay-”

Vaughn elbowed her hard.

But Rhys had caught it. “Wait, they’ll  _ pay _ for my dress?”

Elbowing Vaughn harder, Yvette nodded. “That way everyone matches.”

“I didn’t know that,” Rhys said, glaring at Vaughn.

“Yeah, you could go to the one this year.”

Rhys was in heaven.

* * *

At home, Rhys looked at the small device that held a hologram invite. He tinkered with it, hacking it and creating an I.D. for himself. He had to think about this, he couldn’t go as a woman, cause that would be to obvious with the people checking them out. He’d have to think. He needed a dress to dance with Handsome Jack, yet still not bring attention to him. He smirked. Well, it would be easy. He entered ‘Taylor Quinn’ into the device and hit enter. A nice gender neutral name and one of his older co-workers. Now, everything labeled Yvette’s would be Taylor’s. Now he’d take his time looking through all the extras Handsome Jack had added with buying the dress.

His first fitting would be the weekend. He excitedly made his way over and showed them his invite. It passed inspection and Rhys bubbled more. He corrected them, though, when they began to lead him to the men’s section. “No, no, I’d like a dress.”

“Of course.” And his fitting began. He picked the most elegant looking, along with gloves, an extravagant mask and a large wig with a fancy updo. His shoes were as exquisite. He returned several weeks later for a touch up fitting and then the final fitting. The day of he went to the spa, provided by Handsome Jack. It was a high end spa and Rhys was in heaven. His dress was covered and safe in Yvette’s closet. He would get dressed in her apartment, which was in a higher clearance area. Rhys did not want to bring attention to himself by leaving his apartment all dolled up.

She helped him into his dress and wig. He wore clip on earrings that sparkled with real diamonds. His necklace was real diamonds, as well as his bracelet and ring. Yvette and Vaughn waited outside for the final reveal. He was excited, loving how the dress flowed around him. It was an old fashioned ball gown, poofing out dramatically. He’d always loved dresses, but he’d never had the opportunity until tonight.

Vaughn groaned. “You actually look amazing.”

“Yeah, ya do!” Yvette handed him his invite. “Go knock ‘em dead!”

Giggling, Rhys slipped his mask on. It had been the most expensive as well, real pearls dangled, stretching from one side of his mask to the other and clanked together as he walked.

He loved the noise he made, grabbing everyone’s attention as he lined up for the event. He noticed that, while hairs had been made up, none were as outrageous as his. Had no one really taken Handsome Jack’s offer to pay for everything? They were minimalistically dressed and he was beginning to realize he was going to stand out even further. Glad for the mask, his face heated, nervous now that he’d made such a mistake.

“Invite,” a large man asked. He was bored, his own ECHO eye scanning the invite and then Rhys. “Taylor,” the man’s gruff voice said. Rhys felt himself being scanned. “I see. Enjoy your night.” And Rhys was let in.

It was hard to contain his excitement. He’d successfully snuck into Handsome Jack’s masquerade ball dressed to the nines in his beautiful dress and accessories. His mask clicked, the real pearls swaying as he looked around, amazed. The room was styled classically and everything was top dollar. Rhys, playing his role, elegantly grabbed a champagne glass and sipped it, his lipstick staining the glass.

He giggled to himself. It was exciting being someone else tonight.

“You’re enjoying yourself,” a man said, sidling up to him.

Rhys smiled. “I am!” and then he cleared his throat, calming himself. “Yes, it’s all quite exquisite and wonderful!”

The man smiled and it was gorgeous. He was gorgeous, even hiding behind a mask. His suit was perfectly fitted and Rhys could see the strength the man possessed. And his confidence radiated. His mask was plain, covering all but below his nose. Rhys had an inkling who he was talking to, but wasn’t sure. His eyes were the same color blue, but a green eye could easily be made blue.

“I’ve been coming to these events for years and I haven’t seen anyone enjoy it like you are.”

Even if he thought he was speaking to  _ the  _ Handsome Jack, his excitement could not be contained. It bubbled over, spurred on by his anonymity. “I’m sorry, I just  _ love _ these! Especially when the host pays for  _ everything _ !”

The man laughed. “So, you went all out?” His laugh rolled over Rhys, sinking deep into his soul. He’d never heard Handsome Jack speak in person, but he imagined it would be this nice.

Sipping his champagne, Rhys opened his arms to indicate himself. “Of course!”

The man’s smirk heated Rhys. “You do look beautiful and extremely sexy.”

Rhys had not hid his lack of breasts or his voice. This man knew that, which made Rhys giggle, thoroughly enjoying the night. It was already better than he’d dreamed.

His smile widened. “Well,” he said after a moment. “We’re going to have dinner, but afterwards, there will be dancing and I hope you will accompany me during that time.”

“Hell yeah!” Rhys cleared his throat again. “I mean, it would be lovely!”

The man laughed heartily. “You are just too precious for words!” he took Rhys’ gloved hand and kissed it. “Until then.”

Rhys watched him walk away, his eyes wandering to his ass. He only had the posters in other cubicles to go on, but he was sure they were the same. His stomach fluttered and he found his spot as the dinner bell rang. He sat next to people who conversed to themselves, but Rhys was okay with that, he got to enjoy his food. He had chosen the most expensive meal, but he knew it was not the same that Handsome Jack ate. Rhys eyed him at the large table on the stage. He wore an intricate and outlandish mask, with yellow and black clothes just as outrageous. And sitting at the same table, a few seats away, was the man.

Rhys watched dreamily at their exchange. If he thought the man was Handsome Jack, then that meant someone was posing as the outrageous dresser. Rhys wondered if that was a thing Handsome Jack would do, dress plainly to sneak around and mingle?

And then the plain man was pointing in Rhys’ direction. Handsome Jack eyed Rhys. Unsure of what to do, Rhys waved, wiggling his fingers, but stopped halfway through and turned back to the table. He did not look back, He was being too obvious, he needed to calm down. But he was finding it hard to. It was getting easy to be bold and impulsive when no one knew who anyone was. There were no repercussions or fear of rumors spreading. But if he wasn’t careful, his cover would be blown.

When their food arrived, he found that they had all at least ordered the best choice. But when his plate was set in front of him, it was different and even more extravagant. “Compliments from your dance partner,” the waitress said. Even they wore masks.

Rhys’ eyes snapped to the man. His smile was cocky and proud. Rhys’ lips betrayed his new found resolve and smiled as wide as he could. He covered his mouth, giggling and tucked into the meal.

“That is what Handsome Jack is eating. You know him?” one of his table mates asked.

Rhys shrugged, smiling mischievously. They began to include him into their conversations, Rhys expertly avoiding questions about himself. He sipped his drink, a waiter never failing to refill it. Rhys noticed it was only him getting this special attention and his cheeks heated. He had expected to be pampered tonight, but no so thoroughly.

When his glass was refilled again, Rhys cleared his throat. “Uhm, I think my new friends would also like a refill.”

The waiter nodded and refilled their drinks. They were friendlier now with him and openly chatted. They were more forthcoming with their thoughts about their work and co-workers. Rhys listened, enjoying the silent game of trying to figure out who they were talking about. He discovered nothing, however, but he loved it nonetheless.

He ate his last bite and leaned back, sighing happily. Yvette was crazy for not wanting to come, especially with all the free things they got to keep. Like the dress, or jewelry. He supposed people got rid of the clothes regularly, to avoid them piling up. Rhys wondered if he should, it would save room in his tiny closet, He was definitely getting rid of the wig. The mask, he adored, but it was a dead giveaway. Still, it was gorgeous and matched the jewelry he was absolutely keeping.

His plate was taken away before the others, who had to wait until the bell rang. They stood off to the side, mingling and waiting for the tables to be cleared from the room. The table on the stage was replaced with a band. Everything changed quickly and efficiently. Music began to play and others partnered off. A man asked Rhys to dance, but before he could decline the plain man he’d been waiting for stepped in.

“He’s promised to dance with me the  _ whole  _ time.” The plain man, took Rhys by the waist and pulled him to the dance floor. Pulling him close, they began to dance. Rhys rested his hand on the man’s shoulder, smiling wide, his heart light and bubbly.

“You’re kind of possessive,” Rhys mused.

“ _ Extremely _ ,” the man said, pulling Rhys even closer.

Rhys giggled. “Possessiveness is nice, as long as it isn’t cruel.”

“Oh, I’d never be cruel to you,” the man smirked.

“Good.”

They danced into the next song.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Taylor,” Rhys said. It was strange hearing himself say a different name, but he wanted his anonymity preserved.

“You must be new here, then?” the man asked.

“To these events, yes, but I’ve worked at Hyperion for years.” Rhys knew how to avoid lying while lying. Everything he said was the truth, but it could be interpreted just as his name could.

“And what would you say about having dinner together sometime?” the man twirled him.

“I’d say that’s extremely bold of you! What if when you see me with this mask off, you don’t like me anymore?”

The man laughed. “That’s not possible. You’re too cute not to like.”

Rhys smiled. “Just cute?” the words were bold for him. He was flirting shamelessly.

“Oh, no, not just cute.” The man pulled him extremely close, the pearls that dangled from Rhys’ mask clanking together wildly. “I would do very naughty things to you. I want to do them now.”

A flush heated Rhys. “But I’m promised to dance the whole time.”

“But if you weren’t?” his voice was even quieter, shivering down Rhys.

“Yes!” Rhys whispered. His stomach fluttered. What was he saying? If the masks were off, he would never have admitted to wanting to be fucked in front of everybody.

Those wonderful lips spread into a hungry smile. “Maybe I’ll find you during the speech, then.”

“Speech?”

“Yeah, every year that asshole gives a boring speech. I get so incredibly bored, but this year, I think will be a little different.”

He twirled Rhys once more, the music taking them into another dance. They did not speak, but let their bodies communicate. They danced closely with each other, the man holding him tightly. Their eyes wavered not from each other until suddenly, the man stepped away. “I must attend to something.” He backed away getting swept away by the dancers.

Sighing, in a dreamland, Rhys got a drink. He was going crazy. He must be. He just agreed to have sex in public with a stranger.  _ At Handsome Jack’s event _ . If they got caught, they would be dead and he would be doubly dead for crashing it. He took a glass of champagne and sipped it faster than was proper. He needed to get a hold of himself.

Rhys sat on the sidelines, sipping his alcohol and marveling at the sight. Everyone wore large, period pieces, but none like the expensive dress he’d gotten. It was all still incredible and Rhys was still in heaven.

Handsome Jack stood behind a mic and called everyone over. The lights dimmed except for the stage. This was the speech. Rhys’ heart thumped hard in his chest. Surely the man had been kidding. Rhys hadn’t. When it came down to it, would he, though? He joined the crowd in the back, where it thinned out. Handsome Jack started speaking, his bravado cocky and egotistical, like any speech from him. Rhys did find it boring.

He squeaked when arms wrapped around him from behind. A chin rested on his shoulder. “Miss me?”

Rhys recognized the voice. He relaxed against the man. He had no idea why he was so trusting, but he was done questioning his impulses tonight and had decided to roll with them. “I’m not sure you were gone long enough to miss,” Rhys sighed, his lips quirking upward.

“Mmm,” he mused. “What do you think of the speech?”

Rhys grunted. “Don’t get me wrong, I do to some extent admire the guy, but he’s too arrogant.”

The man laughed quietly. He pressed Rhys close, grinding up against the man. “And do you find it as boring as I do?”

Rhys nodded, the pearls clanking quietly together.

“Would you like me to liven things up?” the man’s words sank into Rhys.

It was now or never.

Rhys paused, frozen for a moment. “Yes,” he said, breathlessly.

The man grabbed his chin and turned Rhys’ head to kiss him. Rhys’ lipstick smeared over his lips. The man’s hands pulled the front of Rhys’ dress up from behind. His heart went wild. People could see this. His dress hiked up, kissing this stranger, his lipstick staining their mouths. Hands worked at his lingerie, dragging it to his knees. Rhys was exposed now and when the man’s large hand gripped his dick, Rhys was ready. He broke their kiss, panting quietly. The man stroked Rhys’ cock, kissing Rhys’ neck, over his tattoo.

“You like this, don’t you?” he whispered. “Out here where everyone can see and watch?”

Rhys shivered. “Not… Normally…”

“Oooh, I see, you’re only wild when your hidden.” The man tucked the skirt of Rhys’ dress under his arms, further opening it up to everyone. “How wild will you be, though?” He kissed Rhys’ neck.

“Yes,” Rhys panted.

“I haven’t even asked yet.”

“Yes.”

The man huffed. “You’re really ruining this role play.”

“Just fuck me already, Jack.”

The man froze, his hand holding Rhys’ dick tightly. It had been a guess. Rhys hadn’t been sure, but by the man’s reaction, he’d been right.

“How- Are you a fan or somethin?” he asked. “Recognize my voice?”

Rhys smirked. “I’m not gonna share my secrets.”

Jack huffed.

Rhys leaned into whisper. “Now, are you going to fuck me or not?”

Jack smiled wide. “You are too good to be true.” He left Rhys’ dick to hike up the skirt from behind. Jack undid his suit pants, pulling Rhys’ hips to him. Rhys’ dress poofed obnoxiously around them, rustling as Jack sank in, pressing into Rhys. Rhys moaned quietly, grinding against Jack’s cock. A hand stayed on his hips to anchor them, the other wrapped around to once more stroke Rhys’ dick. They stood, balancing on each other, Jack thrust behind Rhys, their grunts reaching ears all around them. Guests looked at them more obviously now. Some moved away, while the rest pretended nothing was happening.

Rhys didn’t care. He wasn’t going to get caught. He was anonymous and he’d spent the night dancing and flirting with Handsome Jack. And now he was getting fucked in public and it was the biggest rush he’d ever had. His hands groped around, wrapping around Jack’s neck and into his gelled hair, the other gripping onto the one at his waist. He had to focus to stay quiet, even if they were obvious, not everyone in the crowd knew what was happening. It was one thing for the surrounding people to know, but it was entirely different for everyone to know and watch.

Jack’s huffs melted Rhys’ skin, his skirt everywhere around them, swishing loudly. Jack lunged hard and fast. Harsh screams caught in Rhys’ throat releasing short breathy pants instead. He gritted his teeth as everything around him swirled and he came, bucking against Jack’s hand.

“There we go,” Jack smiled. Gripping onto Rhys with both hands now, Jack drove in and out, the rustle of the dress drowning out any noises from underneath. Jack smashed against Rhys, grunting into his neck. Jack turned Rhys’ head to him again and kissed him, moaning into his lips as he came. He smiled against Rhys’ lips. “You really made my night, cupcake.”

Rhys smiled wide, giggling. “It was my pleasure,” he said, getting back into his performance.

Jack eased out of Rhys and pulled his lingerie up, squeezing his ass. “I had a wonderful time tonight. I still owe you a dinner.” His finger pressed into his asshole.

Rhys sighed happily. “Sure, if you can figure out who I am.” He pulled away from Jack, returning the dress back to its normal position. He saw the huge mess of lipstick on Jack’s lips and went to wipe it off with a gloved finger.

Jack caught it and held it gently. “It’s a trophy.”

Rhys giggled. “How dramatic!”

Jack winked and then pulled him in for another kiss. “See ya around, princess.”

Rhys smiled. “That makes you my prince.”

“Nah, sweetheart, I’m a king.”

Rhys laughed, rolling his eyes. “Of course.”

They parted, Jack heading towards a back room at the stage. While his back was turned, Rhys decided now was an excellent time to get the hell out. He’d already showed himself to people all around him, he did not want to push any of this luck any further. He turned and made his way out.

* * *

Rhys burst into Yvette’s apartment ten minutes later, shutting the door behind him. His eyes were stars and there was no way to bring him down anytime soon.

“How’d it go?” Yvette asked, pausing the movie she was watching with Vaughn. “What the hell happened to your face?”

“I met him!” Rhys swooned.

“Your lipstick is all janked up, dude,” Vaughn said.

“We kissed!”

“You kissed!?” Vaughn’s eyes were huge.

Rhys nodded, his smile wide, his cheeks heating. He took his mask off and walked over to the couch lopsided.

“Woah, what happened there,” Yvette asked.

“Hmm?” Rhys looked at his missing heel. “Oh, it broke as I was leaving the dance.” He gasped. “I got to dance with him!” he kicked off his other shoe and then danced around the room. “Oh! It was the best night ever. He sat down in a chair, is skirt piling around him. He smoothed it over fondly.

“You sound like you had a wonderful time,” Yvette smiled.

“Yeah, and you didn’t get caught?” Vaughn asked.

Rhys shook his head. “Nope! The hack I put on the invite should destroy itself and reboot to Yvette’s name and she shouldn’t be involved at all.”

“Good.”

Dreamily, Rhys stood. “Can I get help out of this thing? I need to take a shower.”

* * *

Handsome Jack had never been so passionately pissed, impressed, and sad at the same time before. He felt like a total dumbass, and he found himself marveling in it.

“-you?” Timothy droned, dressed in the obnoxious Handsome Jack suit. “You make me dress like you and say this stupidly long speech that made ending, including me bored just so you can get tail! You literally fucked this guy in front of everybody!”

Jack waved him away. “No one knew it was me. I mean, I was technically up on stage droning on about myself.”

Timothy glared. “I’m  _ never _ doing this for you again. I don’t care if you explode my face. I’m not doing it.”

“Okay, okay,” Jack said. He had never intended to kill Tim. He looked at Wilhelm, who looked amused. “You sure his invite isn’t in there?”

A large box piled with all their invites sat on a table. He grunted. “There’s no Taylor Quinn in there.”

“And the only Taylor Quinn is a seventy- year- old janitor,” Jack said to himself. So Taylor wasn’t his name. He’d given Jack a false name and with the dress and mask and makeup, Jack had absolutely no clue who the guy was. Except that he’d broken a heel and had ditched it in the ballroom.

Jack held the heel in his hand, thinking, passing his thumb over the expensive material. This guy had gotten the upper leg on Jack and he’d known it. He remembered the challenge offered to find him. He had a dinner date waiting and Jack always kept his word. He would find this mysterious stranger. He was intelligent and crafty enough to crash Jack’s event and then charm him thoroughly. He needed to meet this guy without any safeguards. And he wouldn’t rest until he found him and whisked him away to his castle. Jack smiled a toothy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys sneaks into another Ball to have some more fun with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ask for a prompt on Tumblr. <3

It had been several months and Rhys was still surprised he’d gotten away with his party crashing at Handsome Jack’s ball. And even if he’d gotten caught, he highly doubted Handsome Jack would have punished him. Or if he did, it would have been pleasurable.

It still brought a flushed smile to his face knowing that they’d had sex in front of everybody. Rhys hadn’t been sure at first about the dress, but it had been handy to keep them a little covered. And his escape had been successful. Too successful. Jack did not recognize him in the least at work, which made Rhys bittersweet. He was gitty that he had a secret with Handsome Jack only he knew about, but that also meant Jack treated him like any other employee.

Meetings were the same scary hours, even if Rhys would get shy and bashful, Jack only took it for fear. It was starting to get boring.

So, when Handsome Jack hosted another ball, Rhys got excited. Yvette didn’t even try to talk him out of it. He hacked it all once again, being careful if there were any trackers on it. He also decided this time, it would suit him better to dress in a masculine costume. That was a lot less to deal with, which was sad, but it would make him more incognito. At the last moment, Rhys put on the mask from last time, hiding the new, smaller one in an inner pocket.

The ball was just as outrageous as the last one and Rhys was still admitted all the same. His suit was a little tighter than the others. He’d wanted to show his figure off. Not that Jack would recognize it, though, Rhys recognized him immediately. He was at the food table, shoving all sorts of hors d’oeuvres into his mouth and washing them down with alcohol. Rhys smirked, he really was a scoundrel.

Rhys watched him carefully as the night progressed, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He’d already scouted the bathrooms and to his not-so-surprised surprise, there was a glory hole in the end stalls. Of course there would be one at Handsome Jack’s ball. So, when during the speech, Rhys saw Jack excuse himself, he left his table and followed.

His heart beat wildly as he entered the empty bathroom. Jack was in the last stall, whistling as he pissed. Rhys slipped into stall next to him and smiled as he spoke. “Hey, I’m such a huge fan of yours!”

The whistling stopped. “Yeah? What’s it to ya?”

“I just-” Rhys giggled. “Wanted to show you how much of a fan I am.”

He heard Jack turn towards him. There was a long moment as he thought. “Oh, yeah? _How_ much?”

“Stick your dick through the hole and find out.”

Handsome Jack laughed. “Nice try, kid.”

“Awe, but last time you liked all the risque naughtiness. Is it because I’m not in a dress this time? I am wearing the same mask.” Rhys smiled wide at the silence.

“Okay, _Not-Tyler_ ,” Jack said finally. Rhys gasped happily when Jack shoved his dick through the hole. “Show me.”

It was flaccid, but there was enough for Rhys to work with. He knelt on the ground, uncaring if his costume got dirty. He flicked his tongue out, lapping at the tip. It didn’t take long for it to get hard and extend so Rhys could better take it in his mouth. Rhys sucked it fervently, his stomach fluttering with excitement. He’d wanted to do something like this for so long now. He lapped and slurped loudly, putting on a show for Jack.

He laughed. “Really eager, huh?”

Rhys sucked slowly on the head in response and he heard Jack exhale.

“Fuck, kitten.”

Rhys bobbed his head faster, milking Jack and stopping any words that he’d been about to say. Jack pressed into Rhys as he came. Rhys slurped everything up nicely, lapping at Jack’s sensitive head.

“You’re really good, cupcake, but how do I know it was really you?”

The last thing Jack heard before the loud flushing of a toilet was giggling. He pulled his dick back into his costume and ran out of the stall, but the stall Not-Tyler occupied was empty. On the floor was last ball’s mask, the exact one he’d worn. Jack ran out to the party, holding it in his hand. He scanned the crowd, but found nothing.

But this time, he’d installed extra cameras, so he would be able to see Not-Tyler and he could finally get a good look at his body and finally be able to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Found You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching and searching for more than a year, Handsome Jack finally unmasks the Masked Stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this series from Kinktober2018. A nice symmetry there!
> 
> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179451991525/found-you

Jack was absolutely obsessive. He’d had two encounters with the masked stranger and the second time he’d struck gold. He’d recorded their conversation. There was quite a bit of feedback, and it was unable to pick up the few words Not-Tyler had said, but it _had_ caught just enough to be able to find a match.

“Awe… you liked…. Is it because I’m not…” Was all that could be clearly taken from the audio file. Jack installed the program in his office and on his watch that would notify him when it came across a match. He was going to find Not-Tyler.

It had been months though. Six months to be exact and Jack was no closer than when he’d started. He began to schedule meetings in every department, searching for the man. It was a fruitless effort and only took up Jack’s precious time.

Until, at last, during a meeting, he got a ping. Jack, feet propped up, was leaning back in the chair, bored and feeling sorry for himself, when the notification went off. He sat up, feet stomping to the ground loudly and drawing attention to him. It didn’t matter. Someone in this meeting was Not-Tyler. He pulled the program up in his lap on his ECHO, hiding the screen from others.

It was the man sitting to his right, like _right next to him_ . Jack looked and marveled at the cute thing he’d been eyeing since the beginning. His arms were crossed and he glared at the man talking, rolling his eyes at every word that was said. Jack’s eyes widened at the cybernetic on his right arm. _How had he missed that_!? He remembered Not-Tyler had worn gloves that had taken up most of his arms, but not all of them. He swore inwardly.

Not-Tyler leaned forward finally, his annoyance bubbling over. “Vasquez, those numbers are wrong.” He took out a sheet with grids and numbers. “You’ve drastically changed them to make yourself look better.” He turned to Handsome Jack, his expression serious and focused. Like he had no idea he’d been fucked by Jack in front of others or that he’d blown Jack in the bathrooms.

And now that he thought about it, Not-Tyler _was_ the only one who didn’t shit their pants when he was in the room, but Jack had always assumed he was just plucky. Which he was, but now he knew it was more than that. He looked Handsome Jack in the eye, handing him the papers. Jack took them, deep in thought, but also to see what this kid was made of.

“We missed a few markers this last month. I don’t know what Vasquez plans to do about it, but I have some ideas. I’ve written them down here and am ready to start working on them as soon as I get the okay from you, sir.” He glared at the Head of Middle Management.

The man, Vasquez laughed nervously. “ _Rhys_!” He growled through his teeth. “Of… Of course these are… These numbers are, are my predictions for next month!”

Rhys. That was his name. _Rhys_. Way better than Tyler. Rhys’ brows rose, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “You must have mixed your slides up then?” Rhys indicated the slideshow, where it clearly had the words ‘Last Month’s…’ in it.

“And this concludes our meeting!” Vasquez said loudly. He left immediately.

Jack didn’t care for any of it. No when he’d finally found his masked stranger! His eyes never left Rhys, a slow, predatory smile stretching his face. Rhys caught it, but did not react, packing his things up before collecting the equipment left behind.

He made a note to keep an eye on this Vasquez guy, later after he finally caught this illusive man. He was incredibly sexy, more than cute, now that Jack could clearly see him. Very pretty, prettier than Jack could have imagined.

Others trailed out, leaving them alone in the room. Jack only stared with that triumphant grin on his face. Rhys smiled at him politely as he packed everything up.

“Rhys, huh?” Jack said, unable to contain himself. “That’s an interesting name.”

He shrugged. “It seems kinda boring to me, but I’ve lived with it my whole life.” He smiled as he grabbed everything. “Have a good day!”

“Oh, I will, _Rhysie_ , I definitely will.”

Alone now, Jack stood, stretched and began to plan for their date that night. He could hardly wait for the evening to arrive when he watched Rhys return home. He had food prepared by the best restaurant, the best wine, and his best outfit. He was ready.

* * *

Rhys lounged in the hot bath at home. The meeting had been a disaster. He’d warned Vasquez not to fudge the numbers, it made all of them look bad. And he knew it would cost him, but he didn’t care, he’d been able to expose him finally to Jack-

 _Jack_ . Handsome Jack. Rhys smiled, settling in the water, his hands wandering to his cock. He hadn’t expected it, but Jack had smiled at him. It was such a gorgeous smile, sexy and intense. Rhys sighed happily, remembering exactly what it looked like. And all of _that_ had been directed at _him_! He stroked himself, loving that smile. It was like the one he’d gotten when Jack had first spoken to him, way back when he’d first snuck into those balls. He wished he’d had it recorded somewhere, then he could remember it forever.

Tonight though, it was fresh in his mind and his body. He moaned as he stroked himself, mind filled with that smile. His mechanical hand reached for the yellow dildo on the edge of the tub.

The door opened and a man walked into his bathroom. Screaming, Rhys hurled the silicone cock at the intruder, only registering after that it was Handsome Jack. _Handsome Jack was in his home!_ Rhys glared, covering himself. “WHAT THE HELL!?”

Jack had ducked when he’d been pelted by the dildo. It hit his chest and then fell to the floor, where he smirked and picked it up. “You’re not going to need this anymore, _Not-Tyler_.” His calculating eyes flicked to Rhys.

The man gasped, cheeks flushing furiously.

“Oh yeah, buttercup, I found you.” His grin was wide. He tossed the dildo into the trash.

“Hey!” Rhys frowned. He unplugged the tub and climbed out. “That is expensive!” He snatched it out and set it in the sink. He glared at Jack.

But Handsome Jack smiled wide, taking Rhys in for the first time. “You are incredibly sexy.” His fingers touched the tattoos that ran over his body. “This is a surprise though. A _very_ good surprise.”

A hiss came from Rhys, his glare faltering and a flush sweetening his body. He was suddenly shy now, unsure of what Jack would do. His lips twitched into a playful smile. “Took ya long enough to find me…”

Jack scoffed. His fingers lingered on Rhys’ body, feeling the soft skin that had haunted him for over a year and a half. “You’re too smart to be a middle manager, cupcake.”

Shrugging, Rhys grabbed the fluffiest robe Jack had ever seen and slipped it on, tying it closed.

Jack opened the door for Rhys. “I brought us dinner. It’s not the most flashy first date I’ve ever done, but our relationship isn’t normal, is it?”

Rhys giggled, wrapping his arm around Jack’s. “I like it.” Rhys gasped then, as he came into the main of the apartment. All the lights were off and replaced with candles that were spread all over. A large bouquet of flowers stood on a side table, while an amazing feast was spread out on the table. Rhys stopped moving to stare at everything. His smile was wide.

Jack pulled him in for a kiss. “I like it too. And I am _never_ letting you get away again.”

Rhys giggled. “Awe, but that was part of the fun!” And he slipped from Jack’s grip and ran to the other side of the table, eyes twinkling.

Jack gave chase, pursuing Rhys around the table and into the living room, where he caught him, throwing him down onto the couch and pinning him, a knee firmly between his legs. Grin hungry and triumphant. “Gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
